Darkova
The Curse of Darkova is a dreaded spell created by the royal family of Titania that keeps them on par with the other powerful rulers of Erion. Only two characters are known to have used it; the former King of Titania, King Gallon, and Ingway, the Prince of Valentine. The Curse When used, the Curse of Darkova causes the user to transform into an immensely powerful three headed beast. When fully completed, the spell allows the user to control fire, ice, and toxins. If the spell is incomplete, then the Darkova only appears to have control over the element of fire, as seen during Velvet's battle against it at the end of her story. The spell's main drawback is that, slowly, the user begins to lose their sense of self and becomes more animalistic, gaining a powerful bloodlust and a strong desire to feast on human flesh. After King Gallon's disastrous use of the spell, the Wise Men were tasked with researching it and were successfully able to create a spell that could control the Darkova. The only one to ever use it was the former court sorcerer of Ringford, Beldor. The curse apparently seems unremovable as not even death can break it. This is shown by the undead King Gallon remaining in his cursed form despite having died at the hands of his son Edmund. Ingway, however, reverted to his old body before he died, so it is possible that he escaped suffering the same fate. In Battle Darkova is fought two times, first as the final boss in Velvet's story and fought as one of the beast of Armaggedon. When fought as final boss in Velvet's story, Darkova is practically much easier than he is on Armaggedon. As in Armaggedon, Darkova gains a more immense power of being able to create ice glaciers and summons poisonous clouds. Armaggedon Cornelius is the character meant to fight Darkova. Cornelius arrived at the scene and saw a controlled Darkova by Beldor. Claiming that he lacks fear, Cornelius charges forward, realizing that the Darkova is actually Ingway. After a hard battle, Cornelius successfully defeated Ingway and was able to revert him back to his own body. Velvet soon arrives on the scene to find the two mortally wounded. Ingway then reveals the secret to the world's salvation and urges her to leave with Cornelius in order to stop the Cauldron. Velvet hesitates, but finally leaves with Cornelius, leaving dying Ingway behind. With his last breath, Ingway wishes to at least see Mercedes one last time. His wish is never granted, as when Mercedes appears on her way to fight the Inferno King Onyx, Ingway has already passed on. False Ends If Gwendolyn or Oswald attempt to fight Darkova, the Psypher user would break the spell on Ingway but die as a result. Beldor will then take the psalm which contains the Secret Power and claim to curse someone else. Ingway comes to and kills Beldor's spirit, stating that he must stop the Cauldron, but staggers due to the injuries from the battle. If Mercedes battles Darkova, her fairy forces would be killed and she would encounter Beldor, who she does not recognize at first. Beldor demands the Ring of Titrel, but Mercedes reveals that she is not in possession of it and would not tell him where it was even if she knew. Before the fight, Beldor tells her that the frog, Ingway, was the beast of Armaggedon under his control. The spell is broken and Ingway kills Beldor, who strangles Mercedes, asking for the Ring. The two reunite, but Mercedes fades away after telling Ingway of her feelings for him. Ingway begs for death after realizing what his heart told him all along. If Velvet battles Darkova, she'd sense Ingway as the beast and reveal her premonition that he'd throw his life away. Beldor makes an appearance and tells Velvet of the spell to rule beasts, then commands Ingway to kill her. Through the beast, he asks Velvet to kill him. After the battle, both twins are mortally wounded. Ingway sees their mother in Velvet before dying. Velvet then tells him to sleep and that they would be with their mother soon like before, dying on his corpse. Beldor tries to take the Book but discovers that Ingway dropped it in the firestorm. Trivia *The Beast of Darkova's appearance is based on the mythological guardian of the Greek underworld, Cerberus. *The Darkova's role in Odin Sphere's storyline matches closely with the role of Fenrir, a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology. During the events of Ragnarök, Fenrir is the one to slay Odin, but is in turn killed by Odin's son Víðarr in revenge. *The music that plays during the battle against the Darkova in the Armageddon book is "Rise and Invasion." Category:Magic